


It's The War, So Why Not?

by mynameisserket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Marvel Universe, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisserket/pseuds/mynameisserket
Summary: It's a week before Bucky gets deported to England for the war. He's walking down the streets of Brooklyn for what he hopes isn't the last time untill he hears music from one of the clubs in the alleys. What happens there, stays there.(AU where Loki is bored on Asgard, is canonly fucking genderfluid and Bucky is hell of a lot gayer. 1930's.)





	It's The War, So Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to start this off, there's heavy amounts of smut in this, I wrote this because I had the idea swirling through my head for a while and wanted to take it out. Could be left as a one-shot, could be more, who knows.

It was quiet. For someone like Sergeant Barnes, this meant either trouble or a halt to the roar that was World War II. These moments, a few faltering minutes before the next army of soldiers ran through the dark streets were what reminded him of his earlier days, before the war began. Still, he didn't have much to complain about, considering he was going to get deployed to England only the next week. The army of soldiers he was going to be shipped out with was strong and solid enough not to bring too much anxiety to his young heart. As if the plummeting and roaring of American war airplanes didn't bring him enough anxiety. 

Bucky turned on his heel slightly when music touched to his ears. Looking up from the pebbles under his boots on the street, he leaned his head back to look into the alley where the music was coming from. It was a- honestly, very closed off club at the heart of a long alley. He could see the openings of the other street and the busy moving of cars in the night, even the faint glow of the name of the club glowing against the opposing walls of the establishment. Bucky stuffed his hands in the pockets of his uniform and started walking towards the alley, stepping in a few shallow puddles and reaching the entrance.

Bucky felt a twist in his stomach when he heard the loudening of the music in the club. This wasn't much of a known club and if Bucky was honest with himself, he had to admit that he hadn't been in too many clubs through his life. But hey, maybe the nightclubs weren't going to be the same in England like they are in Brooklyn. It's the war and he could die, what choice did he have? Bucky loosened the collars of his dark green military suit, hugging his neck almost uncomfortably. Well, it's now or never.

Bucky entered just as the girl which was singing left the stage. A round of applause followed the blonde and Bucky felt a soft smile play on his lips, closing the door behind him and stepping down so he can walk through the rows of busy tables. On both sides of the club - bars, long stands and behind them even longer stands of alcohol. The room smelled of cigarettes and whiskey as he noted, his step interrupted by a few passing people exiting the club. Bucky saw an empty table at the right corner of tables in the front row, away from most of the light in the club.

Bucky knew a little to nothing about night singers and clubs like these. His life in Brooklyn was never spent here, while the people around him looked like they knew more. It seemed like everyone was waiting for something explicit to happen, a grandiose performance which everyone was licking their lips over for. The club was full and the air felt hot and thick, making Bucky gasp slightly when he adjusted into his seat. A man approached him quietly, nodding lightly to Bucky and adjusting the platter of glasses on his hand.

Bucky was snapped out of his thinking as he watched the lights dim and the deep red curtains go down again, hiding the stage from the crowd. 

"Whiskey, please. Bring the bottle."

The waiter nodded and Bucky waved his hand as a motion to send him off, placing his chin over his palm and subtly taking a few glances at the table next to him. A larger man, with a cigar hanging in his mouth, was busily flipping through the contents of his notebook. On the table lay a few scattered papers and a glass of beer, the ashtray pushed away on the side from him. In the midst of the papers lay a smaller one, reading out a few lines before the words "Crescent Rose" were written in dark bold.

Bucky noticed that the paper was half of an invitation and half of a flyer for a nightly performance of someone with the name Crescent Rose. Of course that wasn't their real name (atleast Bucky thought so), and the smaller writing under it indicated that this singer was going to be in this club. Bucky tried to pry his eyes on the image of the singer which was still heavily covered with papers but was disturbed by the waiter, leaving the bottle and glass infront of Bucky's left hand. Bucky was interrupted in his thoughts for the second time that night and he just frowned and waved off the waiter again, taking the glass from the table.

Whiskey was a heavy substance. Bucky adored whiskey which was by itself, a bad habit from the start. Something gave it a lovely feeling, even if it was something that was supposed to be considered sinful and slobbish to be on; a lust for alcohol was one of the worst ones. Bucky watched the orange-brown substance in the glass dance around the ice cubes, pressing the rim of the glass to his lips and looking up again when his attention was drawn to the center light on the curtains.

Bucky figured that this woman, the nightsinger which was going to perform tonight, the one advertised on the flyer, was up next. He thought he had missed it and it would've been a shame, she seemed like a real doll on the words describing her on the invitation. Bucky listened to the claps thunder through the club, a few people even whistling when the curtains started lifting. Bucky continued watching the scene unfold, his tongue pressed against the cold glass when his attention was drawn.

Bucky gripped the glass tighter and gulped the whiskey flavoured saliva that gathered in his mouth. His hand lowered and he watched with doe eyes how the singer smiled at her crowd, holding the stand of the microphone with her left hand. Bucky's eyes trailed from her black heel and showing leg through the slit of her dress, up her waist and arm to her hair fraimed face. His throat became dry very soon and his head started to almost spin, pulling the drink lazily to his mouth again and feeling as if he hadn't blinked for a while. 

The club became quiet soon, the music softly echoed through the thin walls and hit against the wooden tables. Bucky couldn't part his eyes from the singer much like any other man in the crowd, feeling his heart beat against his collarbones like crazy. Only his desperate gulps of whiskey pushed his heart down, knowing that the empty thirst in his stomach wasn't going to burn out soon.

The atmosphere grew very hot for Bucky. His hand trailed against the fabric of his suit and rested at his thigh, clenching his jaw whenever the girl moved with the rhytm of the song being played out in the backround. She was wearing a long, form-hugging dress, a beautiful emerald colour which brought out the pale skin of the woman. Over it a short, white fur coat, covering her torso and arms. The slight waver of material and Bucky was gone; watching her shapely legs move under the dress and getting disturbed only when her arm moved in sight. Her hands held the microphone softly, occasionally running against her hip and making Bucky's breaths a bit harder to take. Suddenly, he regretted going out in the military outfit, considering it was getting a bit, well, uncomfortable. 

Bucky refilled his glass while the music was prodding through his ears, making him feel almost intoxicated and dizzy. Looking up again, the woman was facing him. He couldn't make out if she was staring at him or if the shadows hid his stares. At this moment, he hoped it was the latter. The girl held some elegance and mysteriousness in the creases of her face, the soft wrinkles whenever she smiled only made her more beautiful. He noticed a pair of pearl earrings behind her raven hair, watching her hand adjust the red gardenias on her head. Soon enough, his eyes watched the sparkle of her pearl necklace and the detail of her thin neck, down to her shoulders and wondering against her collarbones. 

Bucky was in paradise, pure paradise.

 

"You had plenty money, 1922,  
You let other women make a fool of you.  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too."

 

Bucky felt shivers go down his spine and the hairs on his arms stand immediately with the dragging of the notes, a slurry and high voice filling the room. He was almost knocked off his chair as he watched, falling a slave to such a wonderful voice. His eyes almost screamed "please", leaning forward so he can watch her. It seemed like she noticed him and his constant adjustment in his uncomfortable seat, eyes lidded and prodding at him, pulling at his heart like a puppeteer. She scratched at the ends of the words, her hips swaying comfortably against the piano playing and making Bucky grow needier and needier.

 

"You're sitting there wondering what it's all about,  
You ain't got no money, they will put you out.  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too."

 

Bucky noticed when the woman started moving away from the microphone, her slender fingers lingering on the metallic pole and her other hand touching at the top of her buttoned fur coat, unbuttoning it with every word sung. Bucky pressed his finger against his mouth and bit down hard as he watched, basically feeling himself squirming under the intense gaze the singer was giving him. Raised brows with laced looks of wonder and mock, red painted lips that he wanted to smear all over his. Something gave her that unbelievable unresisting beauty, but yet, she was tricky. While the other women you saw, full of that soft look and curvy features, Crescent Rose had nothing of it. She had thinner lips and a more pronounced jaw and forehead, a straighter nose which didn't look petite like it did on any other woman.

She was different, a different kind of person. And you could see it by the way she looked, even if her voice didn't give it away. Her shoulders were more pronounced from under the fur coat she was still removing, her legs more muscular and her arms thicker than on any other woman he had seen in these parts. That didn't stop Bucky, that only made him want more. To step into unknown water, and boy did he want to drown in it.

 

"If you had prepared 20 years ago,  
You wouldn't be a-wanderin' out from door to door.  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too."

 

Bucky felt fear and excitement rise in his chest as he watched her go down the small steps of the raised stage, stepping elegantly in her slender heeled shoes. She was taller than any other woman he had seen, but she was on heels, so he could've been mistaken. Her dress followed after her down the steps, her hand fumbling with the last button on her fur coat before she slid it off easily and left it behind; to fall effortlessly on the steps. Bucky took in a sharp breath through his nose, his jaw still clenched untill it hurt. Her dress wasn't sleeved nor strapped, it just rested comfortably against her small chest. Her dress, hugging her waist, Bucky felt a challenge to tear away his eyes, especially when he noticed that she was making his way to him. He reached for his glass and took a slight sip, feeling the gazes from the club against his already sweaty neck.

 

"I fell for your jivin' and I took you in  
Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin.."

 

The singer pressed through the people who sat in front of Bucky's table, still letting the notes slip through her mouth like honey. If Bucky had seen himself from the side he would've sighed, mocking his own falling for beautiful people so easily. But what could he do except stare at the angel approaching him, feeling like he'd drool like a dog waiting for a bone. His heart was racing out his chest and he crossed his legs under the table, looking down to stare unashamedly at "Rose's" thin, tight dress slip in between her legs.

Bucky only looked up when she sat down on his table, holding the glass so tightly that he thought it would crack under his grip. His head was spinning and his eyes half opened, taking in the scent of expensive perfume on her. The singer leaned down to stare at him more clearly, making Bucky notice every soft crease on her face, feel the gaze under her eyes and feel the blood rush right in between his legs.

 

"Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too."

 

The girl's hand slid over to Bucky's collar, pulling on it lightly and grinning through the note. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth lightly and he noticed the tip of it poking from under her canine tooth, her hand teasing slightly at the bobbing of his adam's apple. Bucky followed her like a dog, his hands wanting to squeeze and grope every little part of her that they could reach. His head leaned back, she leaned her own forward. It felt like she was singing for him, only him, the teasing and flirting getting unbearably hard to take. The singer grinned even brighter and tightened her grip on his collar, leg crossed over the other and showing much more than what Bucky expected.

 

"Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Like some other men-"

 

The last note was sung with such tease, with a vibrance that made Bucky squirm. Her gaze fell off of him and the music stopped for a brief second like Bucky's breathing, eyes on him unblinking and inviting.

 

"..do."

 

The crowd started cheering and she let go of Bucky's collar, pushing him back with her hand against the chair and easily slipping off the table. Bucky took some time to regain his strength, adjusting in his spot and pouring himself another glass of whiskey. The singer took her fur coat and waved to her adoring fans, turning to look at Barnes for one last time. The curtains lowered and the music died out, leaving with the last of Bucky's reasoning for tonight. Bucky drank down the last drop of his whiskey and set the payment for the waiter on the table, standing up to leave. Not home, somewhere else.

 

 

Bucky stood infront of the door quietly and ran a hand through his hair. This would be it. The deep brown wooden door with "Crescent Rose" carved into the top of it. Taking a deep breath, Bucky knocked on the door and listened in for any movements inside, the feeling in his chest easing when he heard a pair of slippers dragging against the floor in the room. A few clicks of locks and she opened the door only partly, wet hair noticeable through the crack of the door. Bucky smiled a bit, showing her a bottle of champagne he got from the bar on the way there. He heard an exhale of a laugh and the door clicked open, letting him see her fully.

A light golden nightgown loosely draped across her body, her head lulling in a soft sway that looked like she was either tired or drunk. By the absence of any alcohol in the room, Bucky figured she was just sleep deprived. The room itself was covered in green and black accents, the bed in the corner covered in fluffy pillows. She took a seat infront of her makeup booth, mirror lit up with dozens of light bulbs and giving her enough light so she can remove her makeup from the performance. Even if she had no powder on, she was still lovely.

"If you think of fucking me I think you should go back on that, sweetheart."

Bucky raised a brow. British? That wasn't what he noticed in her speech before. He simply pressed the door closed with his hand and held the champagne bottle towards her, taking a seat on her soft bed.

"How come? Besides I only wanted to talk."

"Mhm, I know how much talking your sort does."

"My sort? What's my sort, then? I know for a fact that there still isn't a sort of "Bucky Barnes" men out there."

"Big, brown puppies who fall at every lady they see on the corner. Even if they aren't a lady."

Bucky let out a snort, rolling his eyes while he watched the girl pop open the champagne bottle and giggle at the spilling of fizz it was doing over the floor, soon lowering it to two glasses so she can fill them. Popping her already wet fingertip in her mouth, she licked off the champagne fizz and gave Bucky his glass. Bucky only adoringly stared up at her as she took a seat in her white sofa again, holding her glass.

"And what? You're not a lady?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not a woman at all."

Bucky questionably stared at her, taking a small sip of his drink. "Rose" had already drank half of hers and was now tapping off a towel on her wet hair, staring at him.

"What do you mean, not female?"

"It means what you are, I am too." 

Bucky felt a slight knot tighten in his chest and he looked down at his glass, feeling as if it was tampered with. He heard slight shuffling in "Rose's" seat and looked up again, only to see her combing her still damp hair back.

"I like to scare away men with these horrible few words I'll say right now. I don't usually look like this, because of reasons. I usually don't have breasts and I usually am not this short. Usually, I look like this."

Bucky almost threw the glass at him when he watched him snap his fingers and notice the green waves going over his body. There was no way that drink was tampered with, considering the man opened it infront of him. Bucky still felt dazed and almost scared, watching the softer features on the other turn sharper.

The singer was taller and less curvier than before. His hair was the same yet it didn't frame exactly the same face, this one was sharper and had more pronounced cheekbones, while the even small fullness of his chest was now gone. The singer raised his brows a bit in a mocked shock and drank down the rest of his champagne, reaching for the bottle to pour more.

"My name is Loki. Due to a few things I can't explain and you probably won't understand, I'm here pretending to be a woman because of one reason: I'm bored. I like toying with people and this place seemed like the perfect spot to mess around. I didn't lock the door so you can easily waltz out whenever you understand what I'm talking. Once you process, you'll forget tonight and you won't remember me. Does that answer your question?"

Bucky gulped softly and watched Loki. Even if in this form, even when Loki presented himself behind the dress, Bucky felt..attracted. There was this unexplainable feeling that settled with Bucky whenever he saw other men, ever since he turned 19. He felt the same attraction he felt whenever he saw women, he felt like he could settle with even marrying a man if it was allowed. He didn't understand, but didn't want to fight it back. The population around him shunned those people, made them feel like they are less than everyone else. And here he was, staring at a man pretending to be a woman with doing some magic tricks he couldn't explain. Maybe this man was..one of them as well?

Bucky didn't want to ask, but at the same time, he felt like he should. He downed the last drop and twirled the sparkling glass, biting at the insides of his cheek. He didn't see Loki staring at him because he was still thinking, his mind trying to decide whether it was wrong or right to go with his heart. To chase his desire.

"And you.. you're into women?"

"Both."

Bucky's head snapped up almost scarily fast, his eyes lighting up even more than before. Both? This means he's like him, this means that he understands. This means..

Bucky stood up and approached Loki, hearing a soft hitch in Loki's breath as he lowered down to his ear, his hand going to hold onto the arm of the sofa. His breath was hot against Loki's skin, feeling the pulse under his chin and making him even smile. It's war, so why not?

"I'm sure noone will hear us."

"H-Hey, wait, maybe we-"

Bucky moved back so he can look at Loki. It didn't seem like he was resistimg, he looked like he was surprised. His eyes looked over Bucky's face and travelled down to his lips, Loki's lips parting so he can lick over them. This was new, surprising. Midgardians didn't like same-sex relationships, and he didn't expect this one to do. Especially when he actually liked the man.

"Are you sure? I-I don't want to pull you into something you won't want in the morning."

"As soon as you entered the stage, I lost it. I'm not drunk and I'm as sober as I can be. All I'm waiting is for your consent." 

Loki felt the heat between them, eyes locking with the absolute ice storm in Bucky's eyes. His hand went up to touch shakily at the other's collar of his suit, nodding shakily and letting a small smile slip against his face. His focus was lost as soon as Bucky took him in his arms and pulled him up into his chest, his mouth pressed into Loki's eagerly. It didn't take Loki too long to actually respond, his chest heaving for breath when he felt the hard mixture of whiskey and champagne enter his own mouth. Loki whimpered, creeping his hand up Bucky's neck and grabbing at the short hairs of Barnes' hair.

Bucky seated his hands onto the small of Loki's back and tilted his head enough so he can prod at Loki's mouth with the tip of his tongue, exploring his warm mouth and growing harder by the minute against the back of Loki's thigh. Loki felt it, pressing harder against him and opening his eyes enough to see the crease of Bucky's brow when he groaned into the kiss. They didn't stand for too long as Bucky moved his hands away from Loki's back and to grope his ass, earning a squeak from the thinner man. It felt different, it felt unreal, it felt..good. Bucky felt good while doing this, knowing it was illegal, knowing it was forbidden. Knowing he wanted it and did it.

Bucky set Loki down onto the bed with his back to the headstand, his hands slipping from Loki's ass to the bed under them and going to his legs. Loki felt shivers wrecking his body just from the smallest touches, bucking up at him even if the gap between Loki's pelvis and Bucky's abdomen was a world apart. Bucky was swirling his tongue around the tip of Loki's, their tongues mingling together and sharing hot and panting breaths everytime they parted even lightly. Loki started undoing Bucky's suit, gulping down dryly in a need to get to him faster; to get what he wanted and needed so badly.

Bucky moved away from Loki and set his hands on Loki's shoulders, easily slipping off the nightgown's straps down his shoulders and patiently waiting for him to slip them off his arms. It left Loki practically naked, a whimpering and shaking mess in between countless pillows. Bucky didn't think there would ever come a day that he would enjoy seeing a man naked under him, but alas, here it is. Loki only smiled and touched feather lightly at Bucky's collarbone, signalling him to take off the rest of his uniform.

It was passing midnight when Bucky was already down to his underwear and grinding helplessly in between Loki's legs. His breath was fuming against Loki's neck and leaving deep and dark hickeys, the trembling of the pale body under him making him want it even more. He was new to this, he didn't even know how this would work, did he? Maybe, maybe Loki knew. 

Bucky kneaded his hands into Loki's sides untill there were marks, making Loki moan in such a sweet manner that it made Bucky roll his hips even harder. His head tilted back, Loki's hair fell against the crook of his neck and tickled Bucky's cheek and nose, making him chuckle softly. 

"I-Is something wrong?"

"You're cute like that, that's all."

"S-Shut up, Barnes."

Bucky sat up and set his hands on the insides of Loki's thighs, caressing them softly and staring at the other sweetly. He didn't look so confident like he did before, singing to Bucky and swinging his hips left and right. He looked vulnerable, shaky and presenting a deep red blush all over his face and reaching the tips of his ears. Bucky smiled in his signature, cocky way, licking over his upper lip. It drew a shudder from Loki, bucking his hips up even harder and his erection twitching with need.

"There's lubrication i-in the drawer on your left.."

Bucky nodded softly and reached over, pressing himself against Loki slightly as he opened the wooden drawer. Touching around, he grabbed the small plastic like bottle he felt and pulled it out, wrapping his fingers around it and holding it in the light so he can see if he took the right thing. Loki watched with amazement and lust flash into his green-blue eyes, restraining himself from touching at Bucky's thick member as soon as the soldier took off his underwear.

Bucky noticed and grinned, a soft little grin that meant trouble for Loki. As he thought. Bucky set the lube bottle aside and grabbed both of his wrists (much to his playful restraint), pulling them together so he can hold them in one hand. Pulling them over his head, he bruised his wrists so easily, feeling as if Loki would just pass out from the looks he was giving him.

"I give you 15 seconds to lay on your stomach and not move untill I tell you to."

Loki nodded hopelessly, wiping away the string of drool that went down the side of his mouth from the pillow.

"Yes, Sergeant."

 

 

Bucky was holding Loki's hip tightly with one hand, his lubed up erection pressing against Loki's thighs teasingly and making him moan and grumble in need. The raven haired man under him was still trying to free his wrists from the harsh grip Bucky was holding him on, making the odds of him moving zero to a million. Bucky didn't plan on moving untill he even heard a squeaked "please", no matter how much he wanted it himself. Loki was proving to be very, very stubborn. The Sergeant leaned down untill he was aligned completely with Loki, feeling his lungs fill completely with hot air. Loki pressed the side of his face against the pillow and looked up at Bucky as best as he could from the side, his mouth still open and drooling onto the black pillow.

"Are you sure you don't want-"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm completely sure just fuck me RAW you idiot."

Bucky stared at the man, a side-smirk rising on his face when Loki realized what he said. His blush deepened and he closed his eyes, feeling Bucky rise up again in a kneeling-like position after giving Loki's shoulders and back a few more kisses. His hands groping at his ass, Bucky pressed the tip of his swollen member against Loki's entrance, a wanton moan escaping his lips. A few more teasing grinds and "tasting the waters", Bucky pushed himself in slowly and steadily, his eyes focused on Loki's expressions.

Loki was raspily hissing and groaning, painfully arching his back and trying to breathe through the shooting pain up his spine. Bucky stopped every time he saw Loki's face turn unbearably frustrated, the frustration in his furrowed brows only getting deeper and deeper. Then, he would continue untill he was completely inside Loki, painfully stretching him and trying not to wedge. 

If Loki wasn't such a pain slut, maybe he would've agreed on Bucky lubing him up too. But he found something satisfactory in this burning pain, he found the tightness and the heavy, hot body over him kinky and exciting. It wasn't long untill Loki started moaning in pleasure rather than pain, still not moving but adjusting to the numbing and disappearing pain. Bucky, too, was adjusting to the tight walls and completely different feeling, his thighs almost giving out as he came to his senses so he can see the situation fully.

Loki started slowly pushing himself even more back, rubbing himself back to feel Bucky's hard muscles and sweating body, his hands finally easing up and not resisting the grip. He finally calmed down and nodded slightly to Bucky, who instead lowered himself down to Loki's face and kissed the corners of his lips soothingly. 

The pace Bucky took was steady. He pulled out almost completely and pushed himself in to fill all of Loki, accidentally pressing his hands into the headstand so hard that Loki hissed at him for it. Loki was pushing himself back as well to meet Bucky's hips, screwing himself onto the muscular mass which was Sergeant Bucky Barnes. The room was filled with their panting and loud moans, slapping of skin and rustle of sheets.

Bucky watched as Loki arched his back impressively up, his arse propped up without Bucky's help. Loki stared over his shoulder at Bucky and watched as his face scrunched with concentration, screwing him harder and faster as the thrusts increased. Loki groaned his name over and over, his mouth opened widely and eyes rolling back in his head. Well, here was a sight Bucky would remember for a long while.

The thrusts increased and increased untill Loki was practically screaming. His body was shaking and his erection was leaking with precum, dripping onto the sheets of his bed as Bucky shook him back and forth with the intensity of his thrusts. Bucky could barely repress himself too, grumbling and growling "Loki" under his breath. The marvelous sex reached a peak as Bucky leaned down again and let Loki's wrists go, letting him reach back and grab desperately at Bucky's hair. Bucky was nibbling and licking over Loki's jaw, feeling his vocal cords shake with every moan he let out.

"T-Turn me, let m-fuck Barnes- me.."

Bucky listened, stopping his thrusting for a mere moment as he let Loki turn on his back. The man under him was an almost sobbing mess, his neck and shoulders littered with bitemarks and hickeys that Bucky left. The thinner man grabbed at Bucky's shoulders and propped himself up so his legs went around Bucky's hips, giving a pleasant new angle to work on. 

The hard thrusting continued untill Loki was scratching every place he could reach on Bucky's torso, panting and panting Bucky's name on his ear while his legs started shaking and giving up. Bucky rutted into him harder and harder, making him squirm and hitting places that made Loki scream untill his throat started scratching. The bed was shaking horribly and Loki felt blood slipping under his nails and fingertips, his erection numbing and his stomach pooling around knots and knots. In a select moment, he moved back to simply look at Bucky and the thrust went in too perfectly, hitting the best possible place imaginable.

"BARNES!"

Loki screamed so loud he was convinced the whole club had shaked. His tension was released and he came ropes and ropes over his abdomen and up to his chest, smearing in between his and Bucky's chest. Bucky felt it too, his arms completely gave up and he muffled his heavy groan into Loki's shoulder, coming inside of him and rapidly thrusting untill all that was left was to feel his shaking body and pulsing dick inside Loki.

Loki was wheezing, twitching and staring at Bucky when he set him down the easiest he could on the bed. Pulling out of him, Loki felt the full feeling move out and he almost missed it. Bucky laid down next to Loki and stared up at the ceiling, still panting and breathing heavily. It didn't take long untill they cuddled up into eachother with Loki's head under Bucky's chin, and soon, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this piece of shit. Anyways, if you've read "Blonde Roots" I am so sorry I haven't updated. 
> 
> "Why Don't You Do Right" is obviousy not mine and I am so sorry if I got so many shit wrong in the fic. Thanks for reading peeps <3


End file.
